Once Upon A Kiss
by GoofyHamster
Summary: "Kiss me a hundred times when you come back.. pinky swear you will?" Sonny's a badass. Definitely not as naive as she once was. And definitely not a lovesick toddler anymore. She's got a role on So Random, but little does she know that she's in for the ride of her life, all because of a stupid agreement made when she was little. Well, at least it involves a hot guy... SonnyXChad
1. Peanut Butter and Cookie

**A/N: I had this idea for this story a long time back, and finally wrote a chapter today... I decided to try posting the first chapter. In case I ****_do_**** end up posting the whole story, I have to warn you- Sonny is ****_completely_**** OOC. Chad is of course still... Chad. Okay, enough talking, you'll get to know the rest of the changes I've made to the original layout of Sonny with a chance. For those who are curious, Sonny and Chad ****_will_**** be working on their respective shows, unlike my previous story 'Once upon a song'. Haha, notice how similar the titles of both stories are? :P Even then, there will be very little focus on the shows and the cast mates. Occasionally yes, there will be parts with them, but hey! The main focus is Sonny and Chad here. To specify things further, Chad. Hehe. Anyway, it's just the main plot I've twisted. The basic characters will remain the same. Soooo... here you go, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Depending upon the criticism I receive, I'll continue uploading. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>General POV:<em>

Sonny picked up the heavy carton from the ground that contained all the knick-knacks from her dressing table in her room. As she did, her long ebony-brown hair cascaded over her face like a curtain, blocking her vision. She puffed out, blowing a wisp of hair away, right for it to return to its position in a matter of two seconds.

Sonny rolled her eyes as she grumbled to herself and bent back down to place the box back on the ground. With her now free hands, she pushed back her hair. She bent again and picked up the box, only to have her hair tumble over her face again, obscuring her view. She muttered curses and dropped the box with a loud _thud_ and walked to her room.

Well what _used_ to be her room. Apart from a little rubbish and dust here and there, there was nothing much except for a few boxes she still had to take out. Her furniture had already been loaded into the trucks, which the drivers would later drive to the Wisconsin Airport.

Sonny scanned the room, her eyes twinkling as they fell upon what she was looking for. She walked to the cardboard box, leaning down as she sifted through it. She removed a large plastic bag, tied with a large knot. She skillfully untied it, and removed a random scrunchy. She retied the bag and dumped it back into the box, shutting the flaps. Sonny got up and tied her hair into a messy bun that rested atop her head. She smiled in satisfaction and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

She walked to the miserable box that had caused her to do so much effort, and for the third time, lifted it. As she did, her hip bumped hard against the edge of a table.

"Fuck!," she yelped, dropping the box. A surge of pain shot through the middle section of her body, and she winced as she tended to her injured hip. The box narrowly missed her left foot, and Sonny frowned as a few of its contents spilled out of the open flaps and onto the old wooden floor.

Among an alarm clock, old journal and a teddy bear, one of the spilled items was a picture frame. Sonny watched in dismay as it tumbled out of the now overturned box, it's glass shattering and spreading everywhere. Sonny frowned as she bent down again, examining the damage. She carefully removed the picture out of the now glass-less frame, smoothening its edges and examining it. A smile spread across her face as a train of memories flooded her mind- of her and her best friend.

_~Flashback~_

_"Peanut Butter! Slow down!," a five year old girl squealed in her high pitched and childish voice._

_"No Cookie, you have to catch me!," a boy of about six responded, laughing as he got chased by a girl- his best friend._

_The little girl squealed in delight as suddenly, they switched roles and she now found herself being chased by the boy._

_She laughed loudly as the boy caught her from behind, locking his tiny arms around her even tinier waist as they crashed onto the soft grass of his large backyard, laughing just as loud._

_Just then, a click was heard, and the children found the girl's mom holding a camera and grinning at them._

_"Aunt Connie, did you click a picture?," the little boy asked with a fascinated expression on his face._

_Connie nodded, gesturing for the two to come see. They quickly got up, running up to her. Connie bent down and turned the camera screen towards them. It was a beautiful picture; two children playing with each other with not a care in the world. The little boy's dirty-blonde hair was flying in the air, his arms around the girl as she laughed with little wisps of her ebony hair reaching his face. They both were on the ground, the evening sun casting an almost magical glow on them._

_"Cookie! You look so pwu- pree-..," the boy stuttered, his eyes wide with shock as he failed to get a hang of the word._

_The little girl giggled._

_"Do you mean 'pretty', peanut butter?," she offered, smiling wide as she showed off her milk teeth. _

_A blush spread across the boy's face as he nodded, scratching the back of his neck, smiling at his best friend._

_"Yes Cookie, you look very pretty in that picture. Like an.. like an angel!," he said, grinning widely, happy that he was able to remember the correct word._

_The little girl turned red as well, smiling shyly as she looked at the ground, tracing patterns on the ground with her bare feet._

_Connie couldn't help but smile warmly at their cuteness, touched by their innocence and affection towards each other._

_"Aww," she couldn't help but say out loud, leaning to both of them and consecutively placing big kisses on their baby-soft cheeks._

_"Mommy!," the girl yelped, pouting as she turned pink with embarrassment, give her mother pointed looks towards the boy._

_Her mom just laughed, giving her daughter an apology that she very happily accepted, and walked back towards the mansion where the boy lived. She joined her husband and their best friend- the boy's father. The three adults sat around the little tea table close the house, talking as they watched their children play with each other._

_If only they could all do the same thing now..._

_~End Flashback~_

"Sonny! What happened? What did you drop?," a voice called out to Sonny, putting an end to her thoughts as she shook her head and started picking up the pieces of glass.

She heard a few footsteps before she was joined by her mother.

"Oh dear! Sonny, be careful, you'll cut your hand! What did you do?," Connie asked worriedly, her motherly instincts taking over as she lectured her daughter about irresponsibility.

"The picture frame fell out of the box," she replied, holding out the frame-less picture to her mom as proof.

Connie narrowed her eyes as she looked at the picture, before a smile took over her face as she recognized it.

"Ah, I remember that day like the back of my hand. My, doesn't time fly? It's been, what, almost twelve years?," Connie said, smiling and shaking her head as she too replayed the events of that day in her head.

"Yeah, it's kind of sad that it's been that long since I last saw him," Sonny sighed out. If only she could experience it again. If only she could meet _him_ again. She sadly smiled at his memory.

She sighed as she helped her mom clean up the glass and throw it in the trash.

"But it's a good thing we made that agreement...," Connie mumbled incoherently.

"Huh?," Sonny said distractedly as she picked up two boxes and tried to balance them in her arms as she got up and walked.

"Nothing nothing," Connie waved off, replying almost too fast. Sonny ignored her suspicion and continued walking.

"I still can't believe that my daughter is going to be a star in Hollywood!," Connie gushed, as she helped Sonny make trips to the moving trucks with the cartons. There were only a few left, and soon enough, they would be on their way to the airport and to California, Los Angeles to be exact. Sonny had received one of the main roles in one of her favorite television shows- _So Random!_

Sonny's eyes narrowed a bit. Her mom was strangely a little _too_ excited about the fact that they were shifting to Hollywood. Sure, it was great how enthusiastic and all she was, but Connie was literally _obsessed_. She hadn't stopped ranting since a month ago when they received the news from Marshall Pike, the executive producer of _So Random! _Was there something she needed to know about?

Connie had been oblivious to Sonny's suspicions towards her, at least till now. She caught the look on her face, and immediately tried to cover her tracks.

"I just feel like you have grown so much... it's hard to believe that the little girl I once held in my arms is now a teenager on her own television show!," Connie said.

Sonny rolled her eyes at her mom. "Mom, first of all, I'll have four other co-stars. Its not my own show. Second, you _should_ be feeling like I've grown. I'm five foot six, not a twelve inch baby like when I was born."

Connie pinched her daughter's cheeks to annoy her, secretly glad that she forgot about her suspicions.

_It wouldn't be pretty if she found out that she would be meeting Chad. Extremely soon._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Please do leave a review, I'd love to know if you guys enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing :D **  
><strong>Tell me if you want me to continue :) <strong>

**XOXO,**  
><strong>-Goofy Hamster.<strong>


	2. A Kiss & A Promise

**A/N: I felt like I should continue with this story, seeing the absolutely _amazing_ response I got.. fourteen reviews in the first chapter = mind blown X_X **  
><strong>So here's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sonny's POV:<em>

"Mom, are you _kidding_ me?," I said, gawking at what lay right before me.

My mom just laughed, shaking her head.  
>"You're surprised huh? Well I decided that we could use an upgrade, after all, my baby's a star!," she said, grinning like a two year old that just entered a candy store for the first time in its life.<p>

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure... not that I'm complaining, but seriously. This is bloody huge!," I said, gesturing to the sight in front of me. The house we had in Wisconsin was about the same size, but land in California is much more expensive... I was expecting an apartment or maybe a regular-sized house, not such a large bungalow.. I don't know, but I could probably categorize it under 'mansions' too.

My mom laughed again. "Sweetie, your dad left quite a lot in both our bank accounts. I figured since now you have a beyond well-paying job, using some of the money won't make much of a dent in our finances. And I'm sure you prefer this to an apartment, right?," she explained.

I grinned and nodded. Yes, this was definitely better. My mom gave me a knowing look before handing me a key held by a key chain that had a heart with 'LA' written on it.

"Is this for me?," I questioned.

"Yes, I have my own. Go inside and look around, the last truck still has to arrive. I'll be in once it does."

With that I left, eagerly walking towards the door. On the way, I examined the property. Neatly trimmed rose bushes and topiaries were scattered in a rather organised way around the house, small flowers lining the narrow white stoned path leading to the comparatively wider porch steps. I smiled upon noticing the wooden swing on the porch, gently rocking back and forth with the cool evening breeze.

I took hold of the key and pushed it into the key hole, opening the door with a 'click'.

I shut the door behind me, looking around. Everything was bear since the furniture was yet to be brought in and arranged, but the other than that, it all looked perfect. I could smell the fresh paint, although the house naturally gave off this feel, indicating its age. I guessed it was at least thirty to forty years old.

I started looking around, and I was now on my way up the stairs.

I opened all the doors turn my turn, trying to find my room. There were around four rooms up here, and I knew I'd found my room when I reached the last one, right at the end of the hall, with a red ribbon tied around the doorknob. When I entered the room though, I have to say, I was slightly baffled.

Wouldn't you, if you found a bed large enough to fit ten people in your room, although it isn't yours?

* * *

><p><em><span>~One Week Later~<span>_

I let out a sigh of relief as I shut my closet door. Sue me for being an avid shopper, it was a bitch load of work putting all my clothes and shoes away.

I raved my eyes over my room. All my furniture had arrived, except my bed. Hah, why am I not surprised? I even questioned my mom about the extra large bed, but she waved me off. I was kind of suspicious as to why she's been acting so strange recently, bit in the end I let it go.

I smoothened out and sat down on the new lilac and baby blue bedspread, smiling. we had finally made this house a home. Everything looked perfect, and I couldn't have been any happier.

I was brushing my hair when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!," I called out.

My mom poked her head into the room and entered, shutting the door behind her. It was then I noticed the presence of an object in her hand.

"Sonny, you won't believe what I found in one of the boxes for the attic...," she said, handing over the thing in her hand.

I gasped as I saw what it was. A picture... of me and my best friend Chad, when we were little. Kissing. On the lips.

_~Flashback~_

_"Cookie... I'm sorry..."_

_"No Peanut Butter! You can't leave! Why do you have to leave?!," Sonny cried out to Chad._

_"I'm going... Daddy says I have to," he whispered, a single tear falling from his eyes._

_"Chad! we leave in ten minutes! Say goodbye to Sonny!"_

_"Peanut Butter! Come with me!," Sonny said, dragging Chad with her._

_"Close your eyes," she whispered, once they were alone in Sonny's backyard._

_The young boy compiled, doing as commanded. However, his eyes snapped open when he felt something on his lips._

_Sonny pulled back, looking up to meet Chad's eyes, since he was taller._

_He looked back at her, his blue eyes seeming to give of a glow because of the evening sunlight reflecting off them._

_"Kiss me a hundred times when you come back.. pinky swear?," she whispered, her lower lip trembling and the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. _

_"I promise," he replied, squeezing her hands, a sincere look on his face. _

_"I love you Cookie."_

_"I love you too, Peanut Butter"_

"Chad! We have to leave!"

_"I'll miss you Peanut Butter.. please come back soon!"_

"I promise Cookie, I'll be back soon, and I'll kiss you a hundred times.. bye Cookie!"

~One Hour Later~

"Sonny.. sweetie don't cry, I promise Chad will come back, okay? Stop crying... look what mommy has."

Sonny rubbed her puffy red eyes and looked at her mother with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Look, mommy took a picture."

Sonny turned a little pink when she saw the image of her and Chad kissing on the camera screen.

"Mommy! Why did you take a picture?"

"So that you can remember Chad. I'll get the picture printed, and then you can keep it, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

_~End Flashback~_

I smiled at the memory, running my finger over the picture.

"You still miss him, don't you?," my mom asked.

I bit my lip. "Maybe. Just a little. It's just... it's been so _long_, it's hard to decide," I explained. My mom nodded in understanding, and kissed my cheek.

"Okay Sonny, go to bed now, tomorrow is your first day at the studio! I assume you wouldn't want me to drive you?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, isn't what I got my driver's license and a car. With my own money. I'll drive myself, thank you very much," I said, grinning and sticking out my tongue. My mom rolled my eyes and left, before telling me to go to bed.

I changed into an old but comfortable tank top and a pair of shorts, before turning off the lights and getting into bed. I had to admit, I was a wee bit nervous about my first day at _So Random!_ I have to say, this bed, as large as it was, was extremely comfortable.I pulled the covers up to my chin and shut my eyes, letting sleep take over my body.

* * *

><p>I groaned as my alarm clock noisily ringed, and slapped it multiple times as I tried to hit the snooze button with my eyes shut. I curled over to one side, before springing out of bed after realizing what today was. My first day at my new job. Whoopee...<p>

I did my normal morning duties, and slipped off my clothes and climbed into the shower. After about fifteen minutes, I got out, and wrapped my fluffy pink towel around me, grabbing my blow dryer from where it rested on a shelf near the sink.

I blow dried my hair and it settled into gentle curls like it always did. Satisfied with my hair, I walked to my closet.

Switching on the light, I started sifting through the racks. I settled with black skintight high waisted leggings, a loose lacy red top to tuck in, and my favorite black crop leather jacket. Tucking the clothes under one arm, I moved to the rack with my shoes and bent down to pick up a pair of black pumps. I took everything out side and flicked off the light, shutting the door behind me.

I dried myself thoroughly and wore everything, adjusting my top as I walked to the dressing table. I carefully peered at my face in it's reflection in the full length mirror. I just put on some Mascara, and my favorite red lipstick, which I wore almost everywhere. Besides, it completely matched my top.

I grabbed my phone from it's charger and slipped it into a pocket in my leggings, and after glancing at the strong sunlight pouring in from the open window, I grabbed my shades. I don't like carrying bags or purses around, it's like dragging a dead body with you everywhere you go. What a waste. I took my car keys, and finally glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked just like I wanted to. Happy, I walked out of the door, and down the stairs.

"Hey mom," I called out, as I saw her in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie! Are you leaving?," she called back.

I walked to her and kissed her cheek, nodding.

"Yep, bye mom, I don't want to be late," I said, glancing at the clock hanging in the kitchen.

"Okay, you sure you know how to get there?," she asked.

"Yeah, I have the directions with me. Bye!"

"Bye honey, have fun!"

I left the house, and shut the door, walking to the garage.

I smiled at my black Porsche, that my mom gifted me for my sixteenth birthday after I'd gotten my driver's license. Luckily, she had arrived just yesterday, and I'd had time to go get her washed at the nearest car wash. So worth it.

I unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat, slipping on my shades as the sun blazed over my convertible. I revved up the engine and stepped on the gas, turning on the radio.

* * *

><p>I looked at the building looming over me as I got out of my car in the parking lot of the studio. The posters for all the shows filmed in the studio were plastered on the walls of the buildings, and I smiled seeing my face on the poster of <em>So Random!.<em>

The watch guard seemed to recognize me from advertisements, because he smiled and opened the door for me. I politely returned the smile, and took a deep breath as I entered the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to end the chapter... hehe... so please leave reviews, I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter, and I'm open to suggestions and opinions for future ones :) **

**XOXO,**  
><strong>-Goofy Hamster.<strong> 


	3. Not exactly the best introduction

**A/N: OMGF, SO MANY REVIEWS IN JUST TWO CHAPTERS!? I swear to god, I am freaking out right now! Thank you guys sooo much. I'm also sorry for the late update, I just have my fingers crossed that there are people still reading this. If you are, I hope you enjoy this chappy! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Sonny's POV:<em>

"...And this is our dressing room!," Tawni exclaimed dramatically as she threw open the door to the door leading to the room said.

I rolled my eyes but smiled as I entered the room, taking in it's appearance. It was pretty large, but too pink for my liking. I blinked a couple of times, trying to let my eyes get used to the excessively bright room.

My eyes fell upon the other side of the room, which to my relief was light lavender themed. Just looking at Tawni's pink top with a lighter shade of pink leggings, I knew that the pink side was all hers.

I walked to my side, and put down my shades and glasses on the brown dressing table. I liked my side of the dressing room, it was very comforting, in it's own way.

Tawni smiled at me and nodded in approval of my actions, and plopped herself on the chair of her own dressing table, fawning over her reflection in the mirror.

I internally groaned in horror, I just hoped she would be a good cast mate and roommate, although I'm not so sure that someone as... Tawni-ish as her would get too well along with someone like me.

I cast away my thoughts. Either way, I was on the show, regardless of how she behaved. Shrugging to myself, I politely excused myself from Tawni, who just nodded her head distractedly.

Rolling my eyes again, I left the dressing room with my phone.

* * *

><p>I sat down alone at a table in the cafeteria, not too far from my cats mates though. I'd finally met all of them and my producer; Marshall. They were all extremely kind and polite; don't get me wrong, but I preferred to stay isolated. That's just how I like it.<p>

As I sat there with my legs folded eating a slice of pizza I'd somehow persuaded the lunch lady to give me; they served nothing but bullshit in the cafeteria here; I slowly studied everyone in the cafeteria, the shades covering my eyes concealing them effectively. Like how awkward would it be if some random dude I don't even know caught me staring at him?

I was peacefully chewing my pizza, when I felt a presence behind me. Turning around, I raised my eyebrows at some blonde guy looking at me in a rather creepy way.

Swallowing my last bite, I dusted my hands and rested them on my lap.

"May I help you?," I asked in a bored voice.

"Hey there hottie, the name's Brandon. I think you're cute. Wanna go out with me?"

I just raised an eyebrow at the bluntness of this 'Brandon' dude. I looked him over. He might just pass for cute, nothing more. Definitely not my type.

"No thanks. Are you done?," I asked, my tone still bored.

He just scowled at me.

"What, you don't want to go out with me? Come on, don't be a tease, you know you want me," he said, winking.

I shuddered. This guy gave me the creeps.

Just then, another guy walked towards my table. Ugh. He had brown floppy bangs covering his eyes, and they bounced with every step he took. I couldn't even see his face.

"Damn girl, You must be turnin' a lot of heads!"

Rolling my eyes, I got up. Like I'd ever want to go out with a guy that looks like a sheepdog.

"And you must be turning a lot of stomachs," I said, smirking.

Both guys gaped at me, and I laughed to myself as I walked away from their sorry rejected asses, to my cast mate's table.

Nico let out a low whistle as I sat down on an empty chair at the table.

"Shit, did you see their faces?!," he exclaimed, before laughing.

I smirked and shrugged.

"Those guys were douches. I could just make out."

"I don't remember the last time I saw either of them getting rejected by anyone in the studio!," Tawni gushed.

"Seriously? They're so not cute," I replied. It was true, I'd seen dozens of guys much cuter than them.

Tawni raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged in response, not knowing how to reply.

A couple of minutes passed, and eventually the people in the cafeteria stopped gaping and pointing towards me. Geez, didn't these people know that it's rude to stare?

My cast mates conversed with each other, but I didn't involve myself much in whatever they were talking about. Honestly, I couldn't care less.

Zora looked at her watch.

"Guys, it's almost time for rehearsal. We should go change before Marshall gets angry and burns away even the little hair he has on his top."

All of them laughed, before nodding and getting up. I stood up as well, and all of us spilt up to go to our respective dressing rooms, Tawni and I walking together to go to ours.

* * *

><p>"Okay you can turn around," said Tawni.<p>

I turned, and saw Tawni pick up her script from her dressing table, clad in her queen bee costume.

"Get ready fast, we'll be at the set. See you in ten!," she said, before walking out of the room, shutting it behind her so I could change.

I didn't respond, just picked up my costume that I was handed. I sighed as I put it back on the red loveseat, and proceeded to remove my clothes.

I was now just in my underwear, when I realized that a set of underclothes came with the costume. I rolled my eyes. Great, who cares what underwear you wear?

Anyway, I decided to just wear what I was supposed to. So, I unclasped my black lace strapless bra, and it fell to the ground like I expected it to.

What I didn't expect though, was a click of a door. Followed by a person staring at me in horror. Followed further by the fact that that person was a guy.

I screamed. He screamed. I quickly tried to cover myself with my bee costume. Bad idea, because I pierced my thigh with the stinger. Once again, I screamed loudly, my thigh stinging with pain.

Bloody hell, why the fuck wasn't this guy leaving?

He just stared at my face in shock, his blue eyes wide and his mouth twisted in an expression I couldn't quite identify.

"You fucking perverted asshole, get the fuck out before I slap your ogling face all the way to Timbuktu!," I screeched, throwing a pillow at his pretty little face. It hit him square in the face, and he blinked his doe - like eyes, quickly slamming the door shut behind him as he left, but not before I caught the raging shade of scarlet that took over his whole face, neck, and ears.

I collapsed onto the love seat, trying to process what exactly had just happened.

I shook my head. I'd have to deal with this later; right now I had to get ready for rehearsals.

As I wore my costume, one tiny little thing kept haunting me...

_Who was that guy? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo? What do you think about the story? Hahaha, I had so much fun writing this! XD Maybe it went a little too fast? Sorry, I was excited. Imagine the look on Sonny and Chad's - Yes, if you haven't guessed it by now, that guy was Chad - faces! xD SUUUPER RED! .**

**Please do leave your reviews :)**

**XOXO,**

**- Goofy Hamster.**


	4. The twist of fate

**A/N: Thank you guys for the support, I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>General POV: <em>

Sonny slammed the front door hard; very very hard behind her as she slumped to the ground, exhausted after her first day at _So Random!._

She still couldn't get over the stupid fact that she'd been stupid enough to not lock the door before changing. She wanted to bang her head into a wall, but she didn't want to deal with the bruises that would be sure to follow. So instead, she resolved to slamming the door as hard as she could, and that was pretty hard.

"Sonny dear! Is that you? How many times have I told you to not slam the door!," Connie called out from the kitchen.

Sonny grumbled to herself about something along the lines of typical mothers and bad timings.

She trudged to the kitchen in a manner not much different from a zombie's, and had she not had such a strong passion for comedy, she would have taken up the role of a zombie in an upcoming film or Tv serial. No doubt that the role would have been handed over to her in the blink of an eye.

"How was it?," Connie questioned excitedly.

Sonny shrugged in response, and Connie sighed. Well, it's not like she expected anything much different from her daughter anyway. She sometimes worried about her. This girl lacked delicacy as a young seventeen year old, and she wasn't vain like other girls her age; neither was she demure. Connie always pushed her into wearing cuter, girly and more brighter clothes, but no. Sonny preferred to stay in her dark badass ones. Not that they weren't nice, but once; just once, Connie wished Sonny would dress in the pretty dresses and skirts she bought for her, like she did as a child. But that little girl with a love for pink tutu's and a bright smile on her face 24/7 had gone missing twelve years ago, and was never found.

At least Sonny looked presentable for the outside world. Connie saw the way the male species gawked at her daughter, but at home she never found Sonny in anything except her large, oversized T-shirts and sneakers.

Sonny studied the large amount of food Connie was preparing. A quantity definitely not made to serve two. More like.. four or five.

"Mom, what's all the food for? Are we having guests over or something?," Sonny asked, piling her hair up into a bun, her bangs framing her face gracefully.

Connie hesitantly nodded, not looking at her daughter.

Sonny narrowed her eyes. Her mother couldn't possibly have already made friends here... who was coming?

"Oh, who's coming?," Sonny asked.

"Important guests. Sonny darling, look at the time, it's already half past five. Please, go get ready. And for heaven's sake, please wear what I've picked out. Its on your bed. And do your hair, put makeup, just look... pretty. Please?"

Sonny pondered for a moment. Who were these important people coming anyway?

She sighed.

"Fine. I'll get... dressed up. But just this once okay?"

Connie gratefully sighed, nodding with a smile.

"Thank you, now go. You only have an hour."

Sonny nodded as she left the kitchen, and Connie watched her go with a small smile.

_Poor child, I'm sure she'll be surprised when she comes back._

* * *

><p>Sonny carefully dabbed away the water on her body with her towel, wrapping it around her when she was done.<p>

She then studied the outfit her mother had picked out for her to wear.

It was definitely pretty, she couldn't deny that. Her mother had good taste. She would know, since half her closet was full of unused dresses, skirts, heels, accessories and other things her mother had picked out in the course of two years, that Sonny had never worn once. She just didn't like to.

Sonny carefully picked up the dress. It was a unique shade of light blue, a shade she'd seen somewhere before, but she couldn't remember. It was a beautiful color, and she recalled seeing it just recently. The dress was short and strapless, with a tight corset. A lighter shade of the dress in the form of a strip weaved the middle portion like a belt, with a single silver bow encrusted with glittering diamonds on the left. The lower half was of the same color as the corset, but made of layers of silky lacy net poofing out from the centre, giving the dress a very pretty, tutu effect. The dress in fact looked like a ballerina's, except that it was more graceful and sophisticated, and much more beautiful. Sonny wondered where her mother even found the dress.

Sonny softly smiled before gently placing the dress back on her bed. She walked to her closet and took out a matching set of underwear; a skimpy strapless white bra with a matching white thong. Yep, her mother made her wear _thongs_. What mother did that?

Sonny let her towel fall to the ground, and she slipped on her underwear. She adjusted the strap of the bra, and walked back to her bed. She picked up the dress, and taking a deep breath, she slipped into it. The dress fell perfectly on her, the tight corset hugging her petite waist and laying extra emphasis on her cleavage. The last of the lacy tutu reached mid thigh, showing off her long, slender legs. Sonny walked to her dressing table, sitting down in front of it with a sharp intake of air.

Sonny tapped the screen of her iPhone, her eyes widening as she realized she only had twenty more minutes to do her hair _and_ her makeup.

She quickly started to work on it. Finally, those hundreds of cosmetic products from Mac Connie bought for her daughter were coming in use.

Sonny applied foundation, and put a light layer of pale pink blush. Just a little, to bring a glow to her rosy cheeks.

Sonny had amazingly clear and even toned skin, so she didn't require much makeup. But for the sake of her mother, she continued. She put a pale silvery blue shade of eyeshadow on her eyelids, adding a layer of dark Mascara to make her big brown eyes pop.

Finally, she daintily applied a sheer but glimmering pink shade of lipgloss on her rosy full lips. The lipgloss gave her the final touch, and it made her lips glow like gems every time they caught the light.

Seeing that she only had twelve minutes left, Sonny quickly moved onto her hair. She studied it for a few seconds. She decided to leave it in her signature curls, seeing as they went well with the dress.

She ran her brush through it, sweeping hr bangs to one side, setting her curls in a manner she approved of.

Smiling at her reflection, Sonny got up to go see the heels her mother had picked. They were a pair of sparkling silver platform heels, the heel about five and a half inches high.

Sonny slipped her feet into them, her height increasing tremendously as she rose to her full height.

Sonny gave herself a final glance at the mirror. She had perfectly toned, lightly tanned, and woundless skin, not a single scratch or bruise anywhere.

So at least there's some benefit of always wearing leggings and jackets.

As an after thought, Sonny added a silver chain with an infinity sign, encrusted with diamonds. The necklace landed perfectly right below her cleavage.

All in all, Sonny didn't think it was possible to look any more perfect. In fact, she was a little uncomfortable by knowing the fact that she looked a little too perfect for her liking. But she still liked it.

Shrugging, she picked up her phone and walked out of her room, and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sonny peeped her head through the kitchen, where her mother was making the final preparations for the dinner.<p>

Sensing her presence, Connie looked up from the bowl of salad she was preparing, her jaw falling as she did.

"Sonny.. is that really you?"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, I am Linda, ruler of the underworld. I have taken possession of your daughter's body," Sonny replied, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Connie clasped her hands and nestled them upon her lips, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my darling, you look so beautiful... If only your father were alive here to see you," she whispered, ignoring Sonny's earlier note of sarcasm.

Sonny immediately melted at her mother's words, rushing towards her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh mum.. thank you," Sonny whispered into her mother's shoulder.

Connie hugged back for a split second, before pushing away her daughter.

Sonny looked at her mother in confusion as Connie wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Nothing sweetie, I just don't want you to ruin your makeup," she laughed.

Sonny smiled as she nodded. She was glad the guests hadn't yet arrived.

It was only then she realized that her mother too had dressed up, her clean cut short hair neatly framing her face, and an elegant black dinner dress on her body. She too wore heels, though shorter and less sparkly than Sonny's.

A few more minutes passed, and Sonny helped Connie finish with all the dinner preparations.

Just as Sonny finished laying the last fork on the table, the bell rang. Connie and Sonny looked at each other, and Connie told her daughter to go stand and wait by the table.

Sonny did so, and watched her mom disappear around a corner as she headed to the door.

A few seconds later, she heard voices and laughter. She could make out her mom's voice, and the voices of two unidentified men.

The voices got closer and closer, before suddenly, three people were in front of Sonny. Her mom, a strangely familiar man and an even more strangely familiar boy, now stood in front of her.

"Sonny! You remember Uncle Jonathan and Chad, right?," Connie exclaimed happily.

Sonny's eyes widened as her mind was flooded with memories. Of course, how on earth could she forget?

Yet, she weakly nodded.

"Sonny dear! My my, I haven't seen you in twelve years... you look absolutely breathtaking. Come here, give your old uncle a hug," Jonathan said warmly.

Sonny smiled, going to her uncle for a hug. She had always loved Uncle Jonathan like a second father, he was a warm and loving man.

As Sonny was released, she finally noticed Chad, the boy she hadn't seen in twelve years, yet who she could recognize even before she came to know of his identity.

She took in his appearance as he remained engaged in conversation with Connie. He wore a tight white shirt, not doing much to conceal his perfectly chiseled chest with his abs in all his perfect glory. He wore a leather jacket on his shirt, his arms no doubt perfectly toned and muscular. _Damn_, Sonny thought. _I never knew someone so beautiful could exist in real life, and then_ boom. _He happens to exist._

Sonny then moved to his face. She gulped.

Chad was looking at her, his mesmerizing blue doe like eyes wide and looking right at hers. He had large blue eyes, and perfect complexion. If any, Chad seemed to have shaved all of his facial hair. He had a strong looking jaw, and Sonny smiled to herself upon noticing the perfectly adorable dimples on his face that appeared when he smiled at something Connie said. Sonny remembered loving them even as a kid, the crinkles appearing every time he laughed.

Chad had long eyelashes, and dirty blonde hair. Just looking at it made Sonny want to run her hands through it, but she knew better than to toss her dignity just like that out the window. _  
><em>

"Come come, lets eat first, we have the whole night to talk!," Connie said excitedly, leading everyone to the table. Sonny sat across from Chad, Connie next to Chad and Jonathan opposite her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

An hour had passed, and a lot of talking had been done.

However, it was mostly Connie and Jonathan that did the talking, though half their questions were directed either at Sonny or Chad.

Sonny and Chad both had learnt that they apparently worked at the same studios, Chad the star of the infamous series _Mackenzie Falls, _and Sonny the newest cast member of the equally famous comedy show _So Random!. _

Both knew of the rivalry between their shows, but didn't hate each other for it.

Both recalled their nicknames for each other, and continued using them for the rest of their conversations.

However, Sonny couldn't help but notice that Chad was a little uncomfortable. She couldn't tell why.

Soon though, dinner ended.

"Sonny, take Chad to your room or something... Uncle Jonathan and I have an important... matter to discuss. We'll get back to you in some time," Connie explained, gesturing Sonny and Chad to leave.

Sonny shrugged, and got up, signaling Chad to get up as well.

Both adults watched their teenaged children leave, not uttering a word before they were well out of hearing range.

* * *

><p>"Soo.. this is my room," Sonny said, flipping on her light as she waved her hand to her room, showing it to Chad.<p>

Chad however, didn't really react, but took in Sonny's room and walked to her bed, standing by it.

Sonny frowned as she followed him, trying to figure out what the hell the guy's problem was.

Sonny watched Chad fidget uncomfortably. The boy she used to be best friends with at one point hadn't directly uttered a single word towards her since they met an hour and a half ago for the first time in twelve years. Or so she thought.

As Sonny studied him a bit longer, she took in his toned arms, quite visible now since he had taken off his obstructive jacket, though it looked hot on him.

She looked at him for a few minutes more, before a look of confusion seeped over her, being replaced by one of shock not too later.

She gasped, attracting Chad's attention.

"Y-you... _You_!," she sputtered, pointing a finger at him, flabberghasted.

Chad's eyes immediately widened, knowing exactly what she had just realized. My my, wasn't _she_ a tube light.

"Oh.. my.. god. Y-you... you perverted asshole! You're the one that walked in on me today! _You!,"_ she exclaimed.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Well, took you long enough," he said sarcastically, his voice smooth and calm, whereas Sonny was hyperventilating in comparison.

Sonny scoffed loudly at that, glaring at him, although her cheeks were red.

Chad rolled his eyes again.

"You know what? I'm sort of uncomfortable. I'm just going to leave now."

_That's the last straw_, Sonny thought. She was fuming with anger now, like a volcano about to explode.

"You?!_ You're_ uncomfortable?! How the fuck do you think _I_ feel?!," She yelled.

"Look, it was an accident. I didn't mean it," Chad said, his tone still as calm as ever.

Little this the brawling teenagers know, their parents had just come up to call them.

"Accident? How do you _accidentally_ walk in on a naked girl!?," Sonny yelled.

"_What_!?," Jonathan and Connie yelled in unison. Talk about bad timing.

_"He walked in on me!"_

Sonny was practically screaming at the top of her lungs by now. She couldn't accept the fact that somebody had seen her naked. It wasn't like she was a virgin, but that didn't mean she wasn't the conservative type of girl.

"I did not!," Chad protested, finally letting go of the creepily calm behavior.

"Y-y-you saw Sonny naked?," Jonathan stammered.

"A little bit," Chad replied.

Connie clapped her hands and shrieked, surprising everyone.

"This is great, now we'll have no problems!"

Chad and Sonny exchanged confused glances.

"Uhh... Connie, this may not be the best time to tell them..."

"Oh never mind, just tell them, or I'll tell them myself!," Connie threatened.

"Um.. okay, let me handle this. Chad, son.. remember when I told you that we'd be coming here for dinner because of an agreement I had with Sonny's parents when she and you were little?," Jonathan asked, slightly nervous.

"Yeah, so?," Chad asked, completely disinterested.

"Well...," Jonathan couldn't say it. Connie jumped to the middle with a grin so wide, it almost reached her pinkish ears.

"Okay, listen up! Chad, Sonny, you two.. are going to be engaged!," Connie exclaimed.

There was a pin drop silence. Jonathan internally groaned.

_'Three.. two.. one..,'_ he mentally counted down.

_"WHAT?!_," Sonny and Chad roared, probably disturbing the whole neighborhood.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other with their eyes popping out of their sockets. Jonathan was wiping the sweat from his forehead, while blinking rather fast.

"Oh, and Chad!," Connie added. "I really want three grandkids. Two girls and a boy, you got that?," Connie said without any evidence of embarrassment.

"P-please be gentle..," Jonathan stuttered, clearly scared.

"_WHAAAAAAT!?_," Sonny and Chad roared once more, even louder than before if possible.

"Great. Now all hell has been set loose," Jonathan grumbled.

_Ain't life just peachy?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so maybe it _did_ go a little too fast... I hope it didn't bother you. So, what did you guys think about the twist in the story xD ? Do review, I'd love to hear your suggestions :)**

**Peace out Suckas! xD **

**XOXO,**  
><strong>-Goofy Hamster.<strong> 


	5. Progress On A Promise

**A/N: Dadadada… guess who's back! I'm super sorry for the ridiculously late update, and don't kill me, but I sort of forgot about my fan fiction priorities *blushes*  
>Literally. I forgot I owned an account, had two running stories, readers demanding updates and whatnot. But I'll try to make sure it won't happen again, hehe :)<strong>**  
><strong>

**Okayyyy. So here goes.**

* * *

><p><em>General POV: <strong><br>**_  
>Sonny looked back and forth between Connie and Chad. Then did it again.<br>And again.  
>And again.<br>And again.  
>And fifty thousands times again. She was trying to figure out what the heck was going on, or at least have somebody say something. She was a smart girl, but even Einstein couldn't figure out this one.<p>

At the same time, Chad stared at the ground, as if trying to burn a hole in the fresh wooden floor with his eyes.

Jonathan had smartly left the room, unable to bear the ridiculously tense atmosphere.

Connie seemed to have lost some of her enthusiasm, and was now guiltily looking down, as if a little ashamed to have announced the news like it was no big deal. She now realized it was definitely not something she should have done in such a casual manner.

Chad seemed to have taken enough just about then. He cleared his throat, eroding a little, howsoever little, bit of that tense barrier that had built up in the past five minutes.

Sonny gave her full attention to Chad, as did Connie.

But, instead of saying something about the matter at hand like the two females expected him to, Chad simply walked out of the room, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket that he seemed to have slipped back on without Sonny noticing. Without a word or even a glance, he just left, eyes still on the ground.

The reunion last night didn't go as expected. Dinner ended quietly, and after both males had left, Sonny stomped back up to her room in her heels.

_"That wasn't Sir Peanut Butter!,"_ she thought bitterly to herself. _"Sir Peanut Butter wasn't like that at all! He must have been abducted by aliens and something perverted took over his body!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>By the following morning, Sonny had cooled down, and had completely forgotten about last night. She woke up earlier than usual, because Marshall had called everyone for early rehearsals that day. Something about having to go meet his mother by eleven.<p>

"Mom! I'm leaving!," she called out, before grabbing a cream cheese bagel and rushing out the door.

Sonny got into her car, and started driving to the studio.

She parked her car in the studio parking lot, and walked to the door. The guard from the previous day smiled at her and let her in. Sonny politely smiled back, entering and going to the cafeteria. She still had time before rehearsals, maybe she could go chat with her cast mates.

As she expected, she found them sitting at their usual table, talking.

Sonny greeted all of them, and sat down in an empty seat. She pulled up her shades and rested them on her head. Not particularly interested in the ongoing conversation, she pulled out her phone to play with.

She ended up removing her earphones and sticking them in her ears, staring at her cast mates as they talked, unable to hear because of the music.

A couple of minutes passed, and Sonny watched as suddenly all her cast mates turned to look in one direction. Confused, she looked around the cafeteria, and saw everyone else looking in the same direction too.

Sonny pulled out her earphones. She looked towards the seemingly direction everyone was looking in.

She saw a guy about her age walk in, his hands in his pockets, and an uninterested and bored look on his face. It took her two seconds to recognize him. _Chad_. What was he doing here?

He hadn't seen her yet, and he seemed to be heading towards the lunch lady for breakfast.

She noticed that he was in some type of uniform, but she couldn't quite tell.

Sonny gulped.

_No, he obviously is a janitor or something, right? This is all a joke, right?_

"...What's he doing here? Who is he?," she asked Tawni, who was sitting closest to her.

Tawni's head snapped towards her, and she looked at her in pure surprise.

"How do you not know?!," she gasped out, instantly turning Sonny's head around.

It took Sonny five seconds to see what Tawni was talking about. Just next to the lunch lady, she saw a poster for a show._ Mackenzie Falls_. And right in smack middle, was the main character Mackenzie. Played by Chad Dylan Cooper.

Everything clicked. It didn't take Einstein to figure out this one. it explained everything. Why Chad had that arrogant aura, the uniform, why he was in Hollywood, why she thought she had seen him before, why he was in the studio the day he walked in on her in her dressing room.

_Of course,_ Sonny groaned. _How did I not remember seeing him on TV when my friends forced me to watch some 'hot guy' on some drama show?_  
><em><br>_Her groan must have been a bit too loud, because a certain pair of blue eyes snapped towards her, before turning to the poster of _Mackenzie Falls_.

Sonny gulped again as she looked straight at Chad, a smirk on his face. He immediately switched paths, looking straight at her as he quickened his pace just a smidge, but enough for Sonny and her cast mates to notice. And apparently the rest of the cafeteria too.  
>Sonny's cast mates looked at her in horror as Chad continued walking. He reached the table, uninvitedly sitting down on the only remaining empty seat; the one next to Sonny.<p>

The entire cafeteria was quiet as they looked at the unfolding scene in front of them.

Chad smirked, resting his elbows on his knees, his legs apart as he sat facing towards Sonny, although she was still facing straight.

With one swipe of his hand, he turned Sonny's chair towards him, her legs practically trapped by his. She gasped at the sudden movement, before glaring at Chad.

Chad chuckled, flicking her nose.

Sonny shook her head in annoyance.  
>"Chad! Mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?," she snapped.<p>

Chad fake pouted at her, before squeezing her bare legs with his, her black leather shorts hardly concealing them.

Sonny gasped again, trying to get free, but only making Chad squeeze harder.

"Well _Cookie_, you could've at least greeted me!," Chad said, mocking her, purposely over emphasizing the stupid nick name. "And I'm sorry aunt Connie didn't tell you, but I'm an actor too. But I think you already know that now," he said, winking, implying to when he caught her looking at the poster.

Sonny glared harder, much to Chad's amusement.

"No, you asshole! I meant what you're doing _here_, at our table!," Sonny snapped again.

"Well, I saw you here, and I thought I'd come see my fiancé... I don't see what's wrong in that," he said so sincerely, Sonny would have almost thought he was telling the truth, hadn't she known better.

Gasps went around the cafeteria, everyone looking back and forth between the two.

"Hold it hold it, what do you mean _fiancé_?," Grady interrupted, her eyes wide.

Chad blinked at the chubby blonde.

"You see, when two people that love each other get engaged for marriage, they are commonly referred to as each other's fiancé till..," Chad was interrupted by Sonny, who held a hand in front of his face.

"Okay, woah. Firstly, we are in no way in love with each other, and secondly... did you just lick my hand?!," Sonny gasped, pulling back her hand to examine it. Indeed, Chad had licked it when she held it out. It was wet, and although she should have found it disgusting, she felt a warm pleasant shiver travel up her spine. She glanced at Chad who had a goofy smile on his face, his arms crossed behind his head against the plastic cafeteria chair.

Sonny frowned, wiping her wet palm against her shorts.

She was about to ask her cast mates to leave with her, it was almost time for rehearsal anyway. Suddenly, she was pulled up, and found herself trapped in Chad's arms. He kept pulling her closer, until there was hardly any space between them. Her legs were messily intwined with his, and somehow her hands had managed to wrap themselves around his neck. He squeezed her waist gently but firmly with one hand, the other reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"Chad.. what are you doing?," she breathed out, staring into his eyes.

"Attempting to make progress on an unfinished promise," he breathed out, his perfectly messy hair falling onto his forehead as he leaned down to look into her eyes.

Sonny's brows furrowed in confusion. Chad caught her expression, chuckling as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"How could you forget Cookie?," he whispered, his minty breath fanning her face.

Sonny opened her mouth to speak, but the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened in shock, and she looked at Chad, his eyes shut, his lips gently moving.

Just seeing him, Sonny gave in, squeezing her eyes shut, kissing him back. However, Chad pulled back too soon for her liking, untangling the two of them. Pecking her cheek, he smiled her that crooked smile of his Sonny had grown to love as a child, before turning around. He stopped after about two steps, looking back.

"One down, ninety-nine to go," he grinned, before turning back and walking out of the cafeteria cooly, as if nothing had happened.

Sonny stared at his retreating figure in confusion. _One down, ninety-nine to go? What did he mean by that?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked that chapter! :) **  
><strong>I'm going to start on the next chapter soon, I feel so amazing finally putting this up after so long :$ <strong>  
><strong>Please review, and I'm sorry you guys for the wait! <strong>  
><strong>XOXO, <strong>  
><strong>-Goofy Hamster.<strong>


	6. Kisses, And More Kisses

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support, and thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.  
><strong>**Chapter six, enjoy ❤  
>Once again, sorry for the lazy updates :$ <strong>

* * *

><p><em>General POV:<em>

Sonny groaned out loud as her cast mates dragged her to the prop house; but on the inside her heart was pumping blood at such a fast pace it had flooded everywhere underneath the skin of her face, making her look very much like a tomato. At least that was her theory.

She yanked her arms free and collapsed onto the couch in the middle of the room, looking uninterestedly at everyone's faces.

_They look like potatoes with expressions_, she thought glumly, not willing to think about the matter at hand.

"_Sonny_," Tawni bit out, snapping her fingers in front of the brunette agitatedly.

"What."

"_Explain_."

"No."

Tawni rolled her eyes, while Nico, Grady and Zora looked at Sonny with blank expressions.

"You have to. We're your cast mates; your only friends in the whole studio. We deserve to know," Nico put in.

Grady nodded his head in agreement while Zora padded of to get into her vent, choosing to listen in from there.

Sonny let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at the ceiling, silently cursing Chad for putting her in this situation now.

Everyone looked at Sonny silently, waiting patiently for her to start talking.

"We're childhood friends. He left with his dad, and came to California when I was four. I never heard from him or saw him again till I shifted here. Last night, both of us came to know that...," Sonny paused to take a breath, but it came shaky. She didn't dare to look at her cast mates' faces till she had finished speaking.

"That we're to be engaged. Married. My dad's and his mom's dying wishes. We have no choice. The contract's already been signed."

Sonny turned her head away, sadness seeping into her because of her dad, the whole situation. Chad.

She finally looked at her cast mates' faces. Grady's was grim, Nico's was shocked, Tawni's looked faraway, and deep in thought. Sonny looked at Zora up in the vents too, and the girl looked sad for her too.

Immediately, she stood up and dusted invisible dirt off her clothes, and turned to leave the Prop House.

"I don't need your pity. I'm very much capable of handling the situation myself. Don't feel sorry for me," she said, without looking anyone in the eye, and left.

She felt a bit better realizing no one followed her out.

She decided to roam the studio for a bit, even though she knew rehearsals started soon.

_Marshall would understand, its just this once, _she convinced herself, and continued walking aimlessly around. Even though Tawni had given her a tour of almost the whole studio, there were some places she left out.

This was proved as Sonny came across a set for a show she didn't remember Tawni giving her a tour of. Now she knew why. _Mackenzie Falls._

Sonny walked through, knowing fully well there was a high chance Chad would be around. Somehow, it was almost as if she _wanted_ to see Chad.

Some of the snobby cast members of the show looked at her and whispered to each other, news of what had happened in the cafeteria obviously having been spread.

Sonny rolled her eyes, seeing a refreshments table from the corner of her eye in the process.

She gleefully walked towards it, her tummy rumbling. She never _did_ get to eat in the cafeteria.

She carefully picked up a long toothpick with three marshmallows skewered through it. She took it to the chocolate fountain, covering the whole thing with warm, liquid chocolate.

She stuck it in her mouth, softly moaning with appreciation.

Her eyes shining, she quickly went for another marshmallow skewer, going through the same process before eating it.

Unknown to her, Chad was watching her the whole time, leaning against a wooden pillar, hidden by a potted plant.  
>He silently watched her eating marshmallow after marshmallow, and smiled at the expression on her face. It was so different from last night. He could completely imagine her as her four year old self again, her big brown eyes glimmering with happiness as she ate the chocolaty dessert.<p>

Soon, he started walking towards her, eagerly hoping that her attitude wouldn't change drastically after noticing him.

He quietly walked to her in long strides, not making a sound.  
>Shamelessly, he stared at her ass the whole time, looking extremely good to him and every other male in the tight, small leather shorts she had picked. His eyes raked up to her waist, the curves nicely flared by her tight tank.<p>

His pace quickened, and soon, he stood right behind her. He was way more than a head taller than her. He was about 6"1, so he assumed she was about 5"3.

Her head bobbed a bit as Sonny ate another marshmallow.

Quickly, he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She let out a muffled squeak, her mouth full of chocolate and marshmallow.

He wrapped his arms tight around her, so she wouldn't escape. He leaned down and rested his head on her right shoulder, at an angle so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit. That's your seventh stick. You've eaten twenty-one marshmallows already. You're going to be sick if you eat anymore," he mumbled softly into her ear with a smile, his voice husky yet smooth.

Sonny felt her face and body heat up due to embarrassment and the minuscule space between them. She couldn't help but think that if she only tilted her head a bit, they'd be kissing.  
><em>Again<em>, an annoying nagging voice piped up in her head.

Sonny gulped, afraid to move.

"So, you've been spying on me? And you're creepy enough to count how many I'm eating?," Sonny said with a scowl.

Chad pressed his face against her small shoulder and let out a chuckle, sending vibrations into her body. Sonny shivered, pushing herself more into Chad for relief.

Basically intwined with him now, Sonny could now feel his hard abdomen and chest through her tank top and his white shirt and tie, his _Mackenzie Falls_ jacket discarded somewhere. Him being taller, her lower back was pressed against him right above his crotch area.

_He smells nice,_ Sonny couldn't help but think. Of expensive cologne and something else she couldn't identify, kind of minty. _Maybe his body-wash._

"So what if I have? You don't seem to mind much," Chad said.

It was true. Normally she would have been offended, angry even. But for some reason she found herself blushing.

Chad moved his hands on her waist a bit, finding a comfortable spot on her small, flat stomach. Admittedly, anywhere on her stomach was comfortable, he just wanted to feel her abdomen. And he needed a reason to give his conscience for doing so too.

Sonny suddenly let out a laugh, squirming.

Chad let go of her in surprise. Sonny turned to face him, but the proximity between them didn't change.

"What happened? Why did you start laughing?," Chad asked curiously, his eyes like clear blue glass, with nothing past them.

Sonny shook her head, pointing to his hands.

"It tickled. When you moved your arms? It tickles when you do that," Sonny replied, almost innocently.

Chad let out a loud laugh at that, cupping her waist with his hands again.

Sonny started laughing too, and it was almost like they were kids again; best friends.

Their laughter died down, and Chad looked at Sonny, none of them saying anything.

Suddenly, he reached out a hand and cupped the side of her face, and Sonny thought he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, and waited.

Except nothing happened. She felt his thumb against the side of her lips, and she opened her eyes. Chad let go of her and stepped back, his thumb erect in front of her face.

Sonny looked at him in confusion.

"Stray chocolate," he said.

"On your lips." He licked the chocolate off his thumb, and looked at Sonny with a grin, who was now redder than the blood red lipstick she was wearing.

"O-oh," she stammered.

Chad chuckled, leaning forward and pecking her on her nose.

"You're too adorable. That isn't counted as a kiss, by the way."

With that, he put his hands in pockets and walked off to his dressing room, humming a tune on the way.

Sonny watched him retreat with confusion, before she remembered that she had wanted to know what he meant that time in the cafeteria. She heard a door slam shut, and came out of her trance, sprinting towards the direction Chad left.

Soon, she came across a few doors, dressing rooms for the cast of _Mackenzie Falls._

It didn't take half a second to find Chad's room, his door had a huge gold star with his name underneath.

She rolled her eyes, not at all surprised. She tugged at the handle, but it didn't budge. Locked.

She knocked loudly on the door, waiting for him to come open it. "Just a moment!," he called out, and Sonny folded her arms, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground, waiting.

Soon, she heard footsteps, and the door opened, Chad standing there in all his naked glory. Well, he wasn't exactly naked, he still had on his pants, but they were slung way, _way_ low. She could see a nice portion of his boxers. Calvin Klein. His shirt and tie though were gone, and his hair messier than it was five minutes ago.

_"God," _Sonny said exaggeratedly, covering her face with both hands.

"Wear clothes goddamn, don't walk around nude! You look like a skimpy lobster!," Sonny blurted out, her face still covered. It was a lie to give her an excuse to cover her beet red face. From what she saw in those few seconds, he was well toned, and his abs looked too good to be true. She could see his perfect V, leading down to his manhood above his boxer briefs.

"Sonny, you and I both know thats big _fat_ white lie. I saw you checking me out so quit hiding," he bit out bluntly, making Sonny cringe. Since she'd already been caught, she slowly moved down her hands, bashfully looking at him.

"So what exactly are you doing here? Didn't we last meet less than five minutes ago?," he questioned, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Sonny scowled at him. "You rude bitch, at least let me come in!," she barked, pushing past him even though the door was wide enough for her to pass otherwise too.

Chad let out a hearty chuckle, turning around and following her in, shutting the door and locking it again behind him.

"My dear Cookie baby, if you wanted to feel me, you can just tell me. No need to create a scene and push me. But I'm not complaining, I like them aggressive too," he said, his eyes twinkling with so much mischief Sonny could literally see it pouring out in streams.

Sonny's face had twisted into a disgusted expression, even though her face was red again. She tried to force down her blush as she glared at Chad, crossing her bare arms over her chest.

"First of all, that's just a downright disgusting thing to say to a girl. Second, don't you _dare_ call me 'Cookie'. Third, aggression hardly matters. You'd fuck anything with boobs and a vagina."

Chad winced at that. Maybe he struck a nerve.

"Maybe, no way _Cookie_, and no again."

"Huh?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "My answers. to your questions.. slash demands."

Sonny's eyebrows furrowed, and she thought for a moment, processing everything.

Her expression turned normal and she nodded, before scowling again.

"Chad."

"Yes hun?"

"Fuck you, shut up. What did you mean that time in the cafeteria? You said something about ninety-nine something or something... what was that all about?," Sonny questioned.

Chad looked at Sonny, his eyes piercing into her own. Sonny swore she could see his biceps flex with literally every breath he took.

"Do you not remember, at all?," Chad said, breaking the intense silence.

Sonny helplessly shook her head, and although she didn't look like it, she was crumbling slowly under his dominating stare.

Chad walked towards her slowly, and jerked her close to him while he still a few feet away. Sonny yelped and clutched his shoulders to prevent herself from losing her balance in her heels. Her hands slipped up to his neck, cupping the back of his head. This made his head lean closer to her neck, and he swiftly blew on it, making Sonny shiver, his warm breath in the cold air conditioned room not helping much either.

"What the hell Chad!," Sonny blurted out.

"Nothing," Chad replied, smirking. "Just something I picked up here in L.A."

Sonny huffed. "You know, you've become really different. The Chad I knew was adorable and silly and funny. This one's an arrogant, playboy-type airhead."

"Really?," Chad held Sonny tighter. "You too. The Sonny I knew was brave, daring and cute. She's still the same but all the cuteness is gone."

Sonny huffed again. "The cuteness hasn't gone anywhere!"

"It has. Its changed. Its become sexiness now."

Sonny ignored the blush attack creeping up her face and sighed. "Thing change, Chad. _People_ change."

"Oh yeah," Chad mumbled, running his fingers through Sonny's hair. "Do you still remember what you told me before I left for California?"

Sonny thought for a minute before shrugging her shoulders. "Nope. Remind me?"

Chad cradled Sonny's face with a hand, brushing his nose against her own and whispered, "You said, 'Kiss me a hundred times when you come back.. pinky swear you will?' "

Sonny shivered as she felt Chad's breath on her cheeks.

"No way. I didn't say that. Did I?"

Since their noses were already touching, Chad gently pushed the back of Sonny's head towards his, and kissed her lightly but firmly on the lips. "Mhm, and now I'm going to fulfill that promise."

Sonny got petrified. He did not just do that. Again.

Her eyes were bulging out of her sockets, and she tried to make it look like it didn't matter to her, but her redness up to her ears gave her away.

"You're a Class A fucktard Chad," she started blabbering, trying to look away from him. "That didn't count as a kiss! It was an accident. It a stupid promise, come on! We were kids Chad, kids! Kids say stupid stuff all the time!," she went on.

"Oh?," Chad asked, amused, as he gently took off Sonny's arms from around his neck.

"That's right!," she blushed. "And since I started the stupid promise, I give you permission to brea-"

Chad abruptly cut off Sonny with his lips on hers again, this time more passionately. He kissed her feverishly, holding her tight. Sonny's eyes, which were wide open, fell shut as she rewrapped her arms around him.

However, just as abruptly as it had started, Chad pulled away, looking like he didn't just do that. His deep pink, swollen lips and red cheeks gave it away though.

Sonny felt like her heart was going to explode.

"W-what was that!," she panicked.

"You said that it didn't count as a kiss, so now I'm making sure."

_"You fucking idiot!," _Sonny yelped, slapping her hand against his chest, only to wince and examine her hand while Chad laughed again. "Jesus Sonny, if you make me laugh so much my stomach is going to burst"

"Good, at least you won't bother me anymore"

"God, you imbe-"

"_Chaddykins!_," a voice called out, cutting off Sonny. Sonny curiously glanced towards the locked door, and at Chad, who had a panicked expression on his face. "Quick Sonny, that's my cast mate, Portlyn. Please tell her to fuck off!," Chad begged in a whisper. Sonny's lips twitched as she tried not to laugh at Chad'd panic.

Sonny shook her head.

Chad groaned, tugging at his blonde mess of his hair, glaring at Sonny before stalking off to the door.

"Chaddykins! Why is the door locked?," Portlyn squeaked in an annoying girly voice as Sonny and Chad watched the handle moving vigorously, but not opening since Chad had previously bolted the door.

Chad sighed again, before unlocking the door and opening it.

There stood Portlyn, her skirt hitched up several inches above her knees, and only a mere three or maybe three and a half inches below her crotch. Her tie was loose, and her white shirt was unbuttoned almost halfway. Sonny had a good view of her neon pink bra. Portlyn widely grinned and started curling the ends of her hair with her finger as she checked out Chad's shirtless body.

"Ooh, hi Chaddykins!," Portlyn said, fake giggling annoyingly as she practically shoved her boobs into Chad's face.

Chad looked disgustingly horrified, while Sonny tried not to laugh and make her presence known. She actually felt sorry for the girl.

"Umm, can I help you Portlyn?," Chad asked, ignoring her insult to Sonny.

"Oh, the stupid director wants to start filming. He said he's wants you there in two minutes or else he'll make you work over time or something," Portlyn said.

Chad nodded, and was in the process of shutting the door when Portlyn stopped him.

"Yes, Portlyn?"

"Want to have a quickie before filming starts?," Portlyn said in a voice she most probably thought was seductive.

Sonny fake gagged. Chad rolled his eyes and gave Portlyn the middle finger, and with that, Chad slammed the door into her face.

Sonny burst out laughing.

"Want to have a quickie Chaddykins?," she said, imitating Portlyn, squeaky high pitched voice and all.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind hun, but with you a quickie won't do. If it was up to me, I'd fuck you long and hard, over and over again. All night."

Sonny's eyes widened and she avoided his gaze. She got the vibe that although he was smirking, he was dead serious.

Sonny glanced at Chad. Portlyn said something about him having to reach the set in like two minutes. He didn't even have on his uniform.

"Chad."

"Mhm?," he mumbled, lying down lazily on the couch. He crossed his arms behind his head, shut his eyes and made himself comfortable, giving Sonny a very nice view of his flexed muscle and toned chest. She noticed his hairless armpits. Don't guys usually have a lot of hair out there? And a bit leading down to heir crotch too?

Sonny shook away any thoughts regarding the hair on Chad's body.

"Chad. You have to get ready, _quick_. You should have been at the set by now," Sonny said, a little worried.

Chad didn't bat an eye. "Mm.. Sonny you're mistaken. Portlyn said two hours, not two minutes. Relax. This isn't even your job. Which reminds me, don't you have to shoot footage for your next episode today? Aren't you in it?," Chad said, cheekily changing the subject. But Sonny caught on, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What I do is none of your business. Shut the fuck up and lift your ass off that couch and wear your uniform," Sonny barked.

Chad opened a single eye and shook his head.

"_Chad_. Do it or I'll dress you myself."

His ears perked up at that. But he decided it would be best not to mention it.

"Fine, I dare you to try" he said, pretending like it was no big deal.

Sonny huffed, and he heard the pitter of her footsteps as she walked towards him.

She walked to the side of the couch where his head lay. He felt shivers erupt all over the top half of his body as two small warm hands clasped around his waist, attempting to pull him off.

"Oof," Sonny groaned, unable to move him more than an inch. she slumped her arms, still around his waist, and rested her chin atop Chad's head.

"You fat potato! What do you eat? I can't even move you!," Sonny complained. Chad burst out laughing, and turned his head a little up so there faces were touching.

"Cookie, this is all pure muscle. Not fat. Can you see even an ounce of fat anywhere on my body?"

As much as Sonny hated to admit it, he was right. So she basically checked him out, (again!), seeing nothing but muscle and abs and biceps. Damn.

Chad chuckled and pulled away from Sonny's hold, and sat straight up on the couch.

He looked at Sonny, secretly anticipating her next move.

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him, surprised he gave in so easily. She searched around for his clothes. Chad noticed, and pointed to his dresser. Sonny walked to it and picked up a messy ruffled up pile consisting of his shirt, tie, and jacket. She walked back to Chad, and kneeled in front of him on the couch.

Chad silently watched as she tried to smoothen out some creases on the shirt with her small hands. Giving up, she looked at him and instructed him to put up his arms. he did. The shirt was already unbuttoned, so she leaned up a bit to slide it on from his back. As she did so, Chad had a nice view of her cleavage, and his breathing became heavier. He shifted his gaze to her face, but could only see her neck. Her head was over his, sliding his arms through the sleeves. Once she slipped both arms in, she leaned back, and tugged the shirt into place. She then proceeded to button it up, top to bottom.

_She's ignoring eye contact,_ Chad thought. She was. She didn't look into Chad's eyes even once, even though she could feel his piercing stare on her as she worked on his shirt. She brushed her fingers against his chest so many times, Chad had trouble containing his groans. He could feel an uncomfortable tight feeling increasing in his pants. He hoped Sonny wouldn't notice as she worked on the last few buttons. She next picked up the tie. She slung it under his collar, tying the appropriate knot.

As she finished, she smoothened out the tie against his chest, her hand sliding down. Chad visibly shivered, and Sonny smiled.

She pulled him up by his arms. She took the jacket, and made Chad wear it. _He's acting like an incapable baby right now_, she thought.

She tugged the jacket, and straightened his collar.

"There," she said, smiling.

She looked at his pants, and frowned, seeing that they were still slung low, his boxer briefs on display. With a swift tug, she straightened his boxers, and pulled up his pants, straightening them too. This time, Chad couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping as her hands touched his bare skin, and his pants painfully brushed past his already half alert member. One look at Sonny's half-cheeky half-surprised expression made him gulp and made his manhood stand totally erect.

"You're all done. Go, before you get screwed."

Chad nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Go ahead."

"You might want to take a cold shower after rehearsals. You don't have time for one now."

Chad burst out laughing, grabbing Sonny's hands, stopping her from leaving.

"Why can't you help? Why do I need a cold shower?," he questioned.

"Chad. No. I'm not giving you blow-job so early. We still have to get to know each other."

Chad stifled another bubble of laughter dying to escape.

"So," he started, coughing to get rid of the huskiness in his voice he always got when he was turned on. "You're saying that you're going to give me a blow-job in the near future? Okay, I can live with that."

Sonny blushed, Shaking her head, trying to defend herself, but she had nothing to say. She realized she _had_ technically said just that.

She sighed, turning to leave once more.

"Sonny."

"What?," she called over her shoulder.

"You're forgetting something," he said, standing right behind her.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she turned.

"Wha-" she was cut off by Chad's lips. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle and loving embrace, kissing her sweetly. Sonny, by now basically used to his random moments chosen to give her kisses, immediately kissed back. She cupped his face with one hand, the other playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

Chad pulled back suddenly, pecking her nose.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat that just caught a mouse, he said, "That."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lalala, so how was that? ^_^ I put in almost the whole day into this chapter, and its the longest one I've _ever_ written.**  
><strong>So I really hoped you guys liked it, please review, I love feedback, good or bad. I've already started on the next chapter, so I should upload it within the next few days.<strong>  
><strong>Love all of youuuuuu ❤ <strong>  
><strong>XOXO,<strong>  
><strong>-GoofyHamster<strong>


	7. All My Life I've Been Good, But Now

**A/N: Helloooooo ❤ ****  
>I laughed so much at the reviews for the last chapter, you guys seriously thought that chapter was kinky? =)) I saw a lot of you really enjoyed the dressing room scene ;)<br>So anyway, here's chapter seven, enjoyy **

* * *

><p><em>General POV: <em>

Chad got out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist, grabbing another to dry himself with.

He started rubbing his hair with the towel, and walked towards his closet. He pulled out a tight white shirt and a clean pair of boxers, and threw them on the bed.

After he was dry he slipped on his clothes, and threw the towels in the hamper. He sat down on the bed, and leaned towards his side-table. He opened the top drawer, and pulled out a small black velvet box. He pushed in the drawer and lay down on his bed, studying the box.

He opened it. It was a ring, just like he knew it was. It was a thin platinum band, with a glimmering sapphire in the middle. It was an expensive ring, even though the design was simple. It was Sonny's engagement ring, which he was to give her soon after he turned eighteen, since they didn't plan on getting married till both him and Sonny felt completely ready.

His heart swelled at the thought of Sonny. He was more than happy to know they were getting married, but pretended like he wasn't, because he knew Sonny would take a while to warm up to the idea.

She pretended like she despised him, but he knew that she secretly enjoyed having him around, teasing her.

"Chad! Son, come down a minute!," Jonathan called from downstairs.

Chad put the box back into the drawer of his side-table and slipped on some shoes before going down.

"What is it dad?," he asked, rubbing his head.

To his surprise, Connie sat there talking to his dad.

"Oh hello Chad dear, how are you?," Connie said warmly, standing up to give him a hug.

"I'm good, what brings you here?," he asked, looking at his dad.

"Sit down son, we just wanted to talk to you," Jonathan said.

Chad did so, taking a seat on the couch.

"Chad honey, I have to go back to Wisconsin for a bit, because there are a few financial matters regarding our house there which I must settle. Your dad told me about a friend who was shifting to Wisconsin, and he might want to take a look at the house. So he's going to come with me, to help me out. My request is that for that time we're gone, you stay over at my place to look after Sonny. I know that she's more than capable of looking after herself, but we're new to town and she doesn't know the area very well, nor the people. I'd feel more at calm knowing that someone is there to look after her, and stop her from getting into trouble. The last time I left her alone she through a party. So, would you mind?," Connie said, looking hopefully at Chad.

Chad listened carefully, thinking for a minute before nodding.

"Sure, I don't see why not. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, around one a.m. I already packed my suitcase. Your dad is going to start packing, and we'll leave soon after. It's already ten. Do you mind going over in some time, after you take all your stuff?"

"Not at all. I'll leave in fifteen minutes," Chad said, standing up.

"Oh Chad, one more thing," Connie said.

"Yes aunt Connie?"

"I'd be a bit careful if I were you, Sonny isn't aware of the whole arrangement, and she thinks she's going to be alone."

Chad chuckled and nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. He gave both his dad and Connie hugs, wishing them a safe flight and heading upstairs to take some clothes and other requirements.

After he zipped his backpack, he grabbed his car keys and headed back downstairs, bid both adults a final goodbye and left.

He wondered what Sonny would be doing when he got there. Her house was about twenty minutes away from his. He soon reached, and he parked the car, grabbed his backpack and tried the door. It was unlocked.

He walked in and quietly shut the door, and started looking for Sonny. He heard the television blaring, and followed the noise.

He walked into the living room, and saw her sprawled on the couch, watching a movie while scarfing Hershey's kisses.

"You know, you eat too much chocolate."

"Aaah!," Sonny yelped, frantically looking for the person who just spoke.

When her eyes landed on Chad, her expression changed from panic to annoyance.

"The hell are you doing here?," she demanded icily, pulling down her tiny pale blue pajama shorts. She was wearing a fluffy cream hoodie on top, the zip pulled up all the way.

"I'm living with you. Temporarily," Chad replied, sounding extremely uninterested.

"What? No, you're lying. Get out of my house."

"I'm not. Our parents are going to Wisconsin, and your mom requested me to stay with you till they return. Something about you throwing parties when she was gone, she told me," Chad said, a smirk on his face.

Sonny scowled. Why did her mom tell Chad about that time? It was just once. She didn't need to tell him that.

"Whatever. Just don't bother me," Sonny said, lying back down on the couch, resuming her movie and unwrapping another kiss.

Chad decided to push her buttons a little more, and sat down on the couch right next to her.

"I want a kiss too," he said, staring at her as she devoured another chocolate.

"No. Go get your own packet. This one's all mine," Sonny replied childishly, hugging the packet close to her chest.

Chad shook his head. "That's not the kind of kiss I want."

Sonny froze, and turned to look at him.

"You want me to kiss you?," she asked carefully.

"Maybe. What do you think?," he said.

"I think that's a request made in vain. You aren't getting a kiss, the chocolate or the physical kind."

"If you don't willingly give me one it won't be a request anymore," Chad said, his tone serious and face serious.

Sonny scoffed. "What makes you think demanding a kiss will get you one? Besides, you already took four today."

"Three. You said that light one didn't count, remember?," Chad said.

"Jesus Chad, forget it, okay? You and I both know what a stupid promise that was. We were kids. We weren't thinking straight," Sonny barked.

"But a promise is a promise. It doesn't matter how high or low its value is. Its still a promise made between us, never mind the age or time."

"Whatever. By the way, did you drive here in boxers?," Sonny asked, amused.

Chad shrugged. "So what if I did? For a guy wearing boxers feels exactly like what a girl feels after she removes her bra."

Sonny smacked Chad's arm hard, making him yelp and rub his shoulder, trying to soothe the pain.

"You crazy bitch stop hitting me!," Chad complained, scooting away from Sonny.

Sonny laughed, and was about to hit him again when her phone started ringing.

She pulled out her phone from the pocket of her hoodie, and frowned as she read the caller ID.

Chad noticed, and frowned as well.

"Who is it?," he asked.

Sonny groaned. "It's this guy, Jake, back in Wisconsin, who I had a.. fling with. He won't leave me alone."

Chad's frown deepened. What does she mean they had a fling? Did they have sex or something?

"Pick it up. And put it on speaker," Chad said.

Sonny didn't argue, and did as he said.

"Hello? Sonny baby how are you!," a husky voice greeted.

Sonny frowned. "What do you want, Jake?," she asked.

"Baby you have no idea how much I miss you. Both me and Jake Jr. He misses you the most, and just thinking about you makes him stand straight up. Sonny baby its painful I tell you. How about we have naughty, kinky, phone sex? You can ease the pain Jake Jr. is in," Jake said, chuckling.

Sonny made a disgusted face, and Chad's jaw and fists were clenched tightly.

Sonny opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by Chad saying "You horny bastard, go have a cold shower. Sonny isn't interested," he barked fiercely.

"Sonny? Sonny who is that?," Jake called over the phone.

Once again, she was cut off by Chad. "That's her fiancé. If you even dare to ever call this number again, I will personally make sure you're never able to have kids ever in your life," he barked again, snatching the phone from Sonny and ending the call, just as Jake started to argue.

Sonny winced as Chad smacked the phone down on the coffee table, anger scrawled all over his face.

He turned to look at her.

"How many of these little 'flings' did you have in Wisconsin?," he asked icily.

"I don't remember," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. Chad continued to look at her, before grabbing her phone again. He made her unlock it, and went through all her contacts. Every time a guy's name popped up, he made her tell him if it was a friend or a fling. He blocked all of them, so that neither side could contacts each other either by text or call.

"I don't want you to talk to any of your _fuck buddies_, or even _try_ to make new ones here," he growled, spitting out the words 'fuck buddies' with disgust and anger.

Sonny narrowed her eyes.

"Chad, you don't own me. You aren't my father. You are no one to tell me whom I can talk to and to whom I can't. So back off, okay?," she said firmly.

Chad glared at Sonny, his jaw ticking dangerously like a time bomb.

"You're my fiancé, and you do as I say."

"Not yet. We aren't engaged yet. We have absolutely no relationship whatsoever."

"You still do as I say. Don't you dare defy me," he said dangerously.

Sonny was getting really annoyed. He wasn't like this earlier today. He was in a fun, teasing, sweet mood. Now he was acting possessive and dangerous. But she'd be lying if she said that it wasn't turning her on.

"And what If I do? What will you do?," she said boldly.

"I'll punish you. I'll keep you locked in a room with me. And you'll regret what you said."

Sonny gulped. He almost made her _want_ him to punish her. But she decided giving in would make her look weak.

"You will do no such thing," she started, leaning closer to him.

"I will do what I want, and _fuck_ who I like. And there will be absolutely _nothing_, you can do to stop me," she mumbled in his ear.

Chad's eyes darkened and he grabbed her by the waist, and pinned her down on the couch.

Sonny gulped, her heart racing fast as he leaned closer to her. Chad's breath felt cool against her burning skin, but she was determined to not show her weakness.

Chad trailed his lips along her neck, moving up. Just as he reached below her lips, he pulled back, sitting on the couch like nothing happened. Sonny stared at him. She was annoyed. He kept doing that, making her feel so much and then pretending like it didn't happen. He can't do that, act so jealous and possessive and then act like he wasn't.

"I'm hungry Cookie. Get me some food," Chad suddenly said, breaking Sonny's train of thoughts.

Sonny looked at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me? No. I can't cook," Sonny said blatantly.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "You're a girl. You should be able to cook."

Sonny threw a pillow at his head screaming, "You sexist pig!"

Chad rubbed the sore spot on his head with a frown, glaring at Sonny. "Just shut up and get me something to eat before I die of starvation," he grumbled, slumping lazily against the couch, hiding his face with a cushion.

Sonny rolled her eyes, but stood up. She was hungry too, so she might as well make them both some food. She just hoped that there was a packet of Mac n' Cheese somewhere though.

When she didn't find any, or even any other ready-to-cook meal, she groaned and looked at the fridge and at the stove.

_Oh, what the hell. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahahaha, Sonny's going to cook xD Chad better watch out.  
>Review and tell me if you understood why I named the chapter what I did, or just review if you liked it ^_^<strong>  
><strong>XOXO,<strong>  
><strong>-GoofyHamster.<strong>


End file.
